veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Party Dancecapades! (DreamWorks Animation)
DreamWorks Party Dancecapades is a DreamWorks Home Video featuring the cast of every Netflix show from DreamWorks Animation Television joining the Veggies and various couples for non stop dance excitement. Cast Central Characters #Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Mr.Lunt and Junior Asparagus (Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer) #Turbo the Snail (Joesph May) #King Julien (Danny Jacobs) #Puss in Boots (Eric Bauza) #Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Jay Baruchel) #Peabody and Sherman (Chris Parnell and Max Charles) #Eep Crood (Stephanie Lemelin) #Takashi Shirogane (Josh Keaton) #Tip Tucci (Rachel Crow) #James "Jim" Lake Jr. (Emile Hirsch) #Lucky Prescott (Amber Frank) #Serena's Eevee (Kayzie Rogers) #Branch and Poppy (Skylar Astin and Amanda Leighton) #Rocky and Bullwinkle (Tara Strong and Brad Norman) #Little Audrey, Lotta and Dot (Stephanie Lemelin, Lauren Lapkus and Kelly McCreary) #George Beard and Harold Hutchins (Ramone Hamilton and Jay Gragnani) Couples #Ash Ketchum and Sakura Avalon (Sarah Natochenny and Carly McKillip) #Sandra Larson and Connor (Lisa Ortiz and Andrew Rannells) #PaRappa the Rapper and Um Jammer Lammy (Veronica Taylor and Roxanne Beck) #Lisa Brandon and Astro Boy (Stephanie Morgenstern and Candi Milo) #Emily Andersen and Mikey Kudo (Laura Bailey and Nicholas Royce) #Stephanie Carlson and Lan Hikari (Stephanie Morgenstern and Alex Doduk) #Mel Szyslak and Jericho Andersen (Stephanie Morgenstern and Scott Menville) #Gary Oak and Meilin Rae (Jimmy Zoppi and Nicole Oliver) #Tibor the Terrible and Malinda Doe (Dee Bradley Baker and Jocelyne Loewen) #Koji Karakuchi and Yolanda Harrison (Joanne Vannicola and Julie Lemieux) #Spyke and Marina Barton (Robert Tinkler and Kelly Sheridan) #Brock and Erika (Bill Rogers and Leah Applebaum) #Misty and Rudy (Michele Knotz and Matthew Mitler) #Lieutenant Surge and Sabrina (Jimmy Zoppi and Lisa Ortiz) #Koga and Liza (Stan Hart and Lisa Ortiz) #Aya and Tad (Lisa Ortiz and Mike Pollock) #Blaine and Chigusa (Ted Lewis and Lisa Oriz) #Tracey Sketchit and Madison Taylor (Craig Blair and Maggie Blue O'Hara) #Jessie and James (Michele Knotz and Jimmy Zoppi) #Giovanni and Domino (Craig Blair and Kerry Williams) #Ritchie and Rita (Tara Jayne and Stevie Bloch) #Lorelei and Bruno (Jayne Grand and Jimmy Zoppi) #Cissy and Danny (Tara Jayne and Jim Malone) #A.J. and Floella Thompson (Jimmy Zoppi and Roxanne Beck) #Senta and Mika (Kayzie Rogers and Kerry Williams) #Timmy and Maizie (Kayzie Rogers and Kerry Williams) #Luana and Drake (Kayzie Rogers and Scottie Ray) #Falkner and Whitney (Matthew Mitler and Megan Hollingshead) #Bugsy and Maya Burlington (Tara Jayne and Leah Applebaum) #Morty and Jasmine (Andrew Rannells and Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld) #Chuck and His Unnamed Wife (Dan Green and Kayzie Rogers) #Pryce and Sheila (Jimmy Zoppi and Kayzie Rogers) #Clair and Lance (Megan Hollingshead and Wayne Grayson) #Damian and Aya MacDonald (Eli James and Kerry Williams) #Alexander Davis and Alexandra Hartman (Kayzie Rogers and Mandy Bonhomme) #Koji and Erin (Ted Lewis and Amy Birnbaum) #Ken and Mary (Marc Thompson and Caroline Hellman) #Casey and Zachary Evans (Kerry Williams and Amy Birnbaum) #Sakura and Ephraim (Kerry Williams and Tara Jayne) #Sumomo and Fernando (Kayzie Rogers and Ted Lewis) #Satsuki and Wilbur (Lisa Ortiz and Wayne Grayson) #Koume and Andreas (Tara Jayne and Ted Lewis) #Tamao and Delaney (Megan Hollingshead and Wayne Grayson) #Mikey and Mary (Kayzie Rogers and Kerry Williams) #Rainer and Cassandra (Jimmy Zoppi and Lisa Ortiz) #Sparky and Latoya Parker (Matthew Mitler and Amy Birnbaum) #Pyro and Calista (Matthew Mitler and Tara Jayne) #Tai Kamiya and Serena Tsukino (Joshua Seth and Linda Ballantyne) #Izzy Izumi and Amy Andersen (Mona Marshall and Lisa Balkan) #Matt Ishida and Raye Hino (Michael Reisz and Emilie Barlow) #Joe Kido and Mina Aino (Michael Lindsay and Emilie Barlow) #Davis Motomiya and Lita Kino (Brian Donovan and Susan Roman) #Fox McCloud and Marina Liteyears (Mike West and Wendee Lee) #Falco Lombardi and Kerry Landon (Derek Stephen Prince and Colleen O'Shaughnessey) #Slippy Toad and Birch Percival (Tom Gibis and Philece Sampler) #Peppy Hare and Beatrice Rockwell (Michael Lindsay and Julie Maddalena) #Takato Matsuki and Kelly Westwood (Brian Beacock and Tifanie Christun) #Henry Wong and Christine Flowers (Dave Wittenburg and Laura Summer) #Ryo Akiyama and Amanda Larkin (Steve Staley and Colleen O'Shaughnessey) #Kazu Shioda and Maureen Holiday (Brad MacDonald and Colleen O'Shaughnessey) #Kenta Kitagawa and Natalie Wellington (Steven Blum and Philece Sampler) #Mondo Ooya and Danielle Sanders (Derek Stephen Prince and Philece Sampler) #Flint Hammerhead and Mary Bell (R. Martin Klein and Philece Sampler) #Tyson Granger and Kassie Carlen (Marlowe Gardiner-Heslin and Julie Maddalena) #Kai Hiwatari and Prudence Plum (David Reale and Caryn Rosenthal) #Max Tate and Penny Round (Gage Knox and Wendee Lee) #Ray Kon and Heather Hogwarsh (Daniel DeSanto and Laura Summer) #Kaito Tatsuno and Alicia Parker (Jason Spisak and Julie Maddalena) #Koji Onishi and Millie Andrew (Jason Spisak and Philece Sampler) #Taki and Shauna Blake (Doug Erholtz and Laura Summer) #Mushra and Rebecca Norman (Tom Gibis and Terri Hawkes) #Kick The Cyber Cat and Lorelei Brooks (R. Martin Klein and Terri Hawkes) VeggieTales Stories #Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? / The End of Silliness?: More Really Silly Songs! #Josh and the Big Wall! #Abe and the Amazing Promise! #King George and the Ducky #Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie #Rack Shack & Benny #Larry-Boy! and the Rumor Weed! #Lyle the Kindly Viking #Dave and the Giant Pickle #The Ballad of the Little Joe #Madame Blueberry #Moe and the Big Exit #Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! #Very Silly Songs! #A Snoodle's Tale #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? #Are You My Neighbor? #Duke and the Pie War #Noah's Ark Songs #Those Snails Are Fast (opening theme) #Cinderella (sung by Ash, Sandra, PaRappa, Lisa, Emily and Stephanie) #Two Become One (sung by Mel, Meilin, Malinda, Yolanda and Marina) #Take on Me (sung by Serena's Eevee, A.J., Bugsy, Damian, Alexander Davis and Koji) #Every Moment (sung by Floella, Maya, Aya, Alexandra and Erin) #Creep (sung by Kassie, Alicia and Millie) #Tearing Up My Heart (sung by Takato, Henry, Ryo, Kazu and Kenta) #Glitter Force Doki Doki theme song (not ending theme) #VeggieTales Theme Song (Live Show version) (sung by Larry, Bob, Mr.Lunt, Junior, Pa Grape, Archibald, Jimmy and Jerry) (ending theme) Category:DreamWorks Animation